Morte Pequeatum
by Angel-Drack
Summary: Harry esta muy cambiado, el dolor y el odio lo han poseido. El clan mas antiguos de los vampiros le buscan y Voldemort esta mas enojado que nunca
1. Cielo Tormentoso

Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fanfic de Harry Potter, no se preocupen seguiré con el otro tambien, lo que pasa es que mientras mas escribía me daba cuenta que no estaba asiendo lo que tenia en mente, ya que estaba creando totalmente una historia romántica, y ese no era mi plan, asi pues decidí continuar con la otra, y crear otra mas a mi estilo, mas oscura, es esta historia Harry será un poco diferente, mas oscuro y meteré a personajes nuevos tambien, entre ellos vampiros me basare mucho en ellos en las canciones de La reina de los condenados. Espero les guste  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
Morte Pequeatum  
(El clan de los angeles negros)  
  
La oscuridad inundaba el lugar, la tormenta azotaba con fuerza contra la desolada mansión que mas paresia una tumba, Un hombre totalmente cubierto caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, sostenia con fuerza una varita, y escuchaba con atencion los tantos susurros que parecían salir de la pared, sintiendo miradas en la nuca, por donde se deslizaban gotas de sudor frio, sentia terror de estar en aquel lugar pero su señor le habia dado una orden y no podia desobedecer.  
  
"-Ve y dales mi mensaje a los clanes de vampiros, ve en busca de el antiguo tienes que convenserlos de unirse a mi -" recordaba que le habia hecho, el no estaba muy deacuerdo, pero no tenia de otra, sabia que si no moría en manos de los vampiros seria de su señor, la vida no era justa a veces.  
  
-¿Quien eres? Por que has entrado a mi casa sin mi permiso, ¿Buscas acaso la muerte? -el hombre se quedo congelado cuando la voz salio de la oscuridad, ahi recortado contra la luz de los rayos que azotaban con fuerza la tierra, se encontraba un hombre de gran estatura, y sus ojos de un tono violeta brillaban el la oscuridad  
  
-Yo. Yo vengo a darle un mensaje al antiguo, de parte del Señor Oscuro -susurro con voz temblorosa el mortifago.  
  
-¿Por que tendria que escuchar el antiguo un mensaje de alguien que se hace llamar el señor oscuro? -pregunto con desde en hombre entre las figuras, era evidente que era un vampiro  
  
-Le interesara por que tiene una gran propuesta que darle, pide que se unan en una batalla acambio de todas las vidas que ustedes quieran -susurro un poco mas valentonado, el vampiro guardo silencio por unos momentos y sin mas le dio la espalda  
  
-Dile a tu Señor, que el antiguo no escuchara a una basura como tu y si quiere hacer un pacto con nosotros tendra que venir en persona -el mortifago se enojo y con algo de fastidio ya que sabia que no podia regresar con esa respuesta se adelanto con rapidez, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada se vio alzado en los aires sujeto por el cuello por unas pálidas y blancas manos y los ojos violeta le miraban con odio  
  
-¡Tonto mortal! -gruño el vampiro -¡no trates de tentar tu suerte, ya bastante has tenido por el solo hecho de que te dejo ir con vida, nadie que sabe donde esta la casa del antiguo puede vivir, asi que ve, y dile a tu señor que venga el a hablar con el antiguo solo a el aceptara ver ! -El mortifago chillo con terror, y cuando pudo reaccionar se encontró en el suelo a las afueras de la mansión debajo de la tormenta con las marcas en el cuello de las manos como de mármol que casi le arrancan la cabeza. Respirando con dificultad corrio en busca de su señor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Albus miro con preocupación a Severus que se encontraba delante de el  
  
-Mandaron a un mensajero a buscar al antiguo de los clanes de los vampiros para que se les una en la batalla, si ellos se unen será la perdición para nosotros Albus, ya que ellos no son cualquier clase de vampiros, no son esos gusanos sobre los que estudian los alumnos, ellos son completamente inmortales, nisiquiera el sol puede destruirlos, con un solo pensamiento pueden matar sin necesidad de magia o arma -explico Snape con preocupación a Albus Dumbledore -Si ellos se unen Albus, es nuestro fin, por que nisiquiera podremos proteger al chico Potter, ya que ni todos nuestros hechizos juntos pueden venserlos -Dumbledore asintio recargándose en su asiento  
  
-Tendremos que ir a hablar con ellos nosotros tambien y rogar por que no acepten la propuesta de Voldemort -susurro pensativo Albus.  
  
-También se esta planeando un ataque a Prived Drived según se por medio de los contactos de ministerio saben ya donde se encuentra el muchacho, Albus, ya es muy peligroso, lamentablemente, Voldemort no ha dicho la fecha, según se, el solo dirá la orden del ataque uno de estos días sin siquiera tiempo para que algunos de nosotros le traicione - Albus asintio comprendiendo bien todo lo que decia  
-Tendremos que buscar un lugar donde llevarlo, pero aun no podemos sacarlo ya que aun no cumple la semana -medito Albus -llevarlo con los Weasleys tambien es peligroso - penso en voz alta  
-Sea donde sea que lo lleves Albus será mejor que te des prisa en planear algo con respecto a los vampiros ya que dudo mucho que estos sean pacientes con nosotros, ya que para ellos nosotros solo somos "mortales" - dijo Severus Snape antes de salir de la oficina del director dejandolo pensativo. Severus tenia razon, tenia que ir el personalmente a hablar con el antiguo y definitivamente tenia que encontrar un nuevo hogar para Harry, no podia arriesgar la vida del unico que podia vencer a Lord Voldemort.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
La lluvia azotaba contra la ventana de la recamara, mientras que el muchacho de dieciséis años observaba sin prestar mucha atencion atra vez de esta, sentado en la silla de su escritorio frente a la ventana y en la mesa se encontraba el espejo que su padrino le dio antes de morir. Harry se encontraba con su mirada sin muestra alguna de calor mirando la tormenta que se desataba con fuerza en el exterior, era curioso como el cielo paresia saber exactamente como el se sentia, fruncio el ceño al pensar en todo lo susedido hace algunas semanas antes, se sentia terrible, se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan idiota y confiado. Odiaba a todos por tratarlo como un niño. Acarisio inconscientemente el espejo en sus manos, como queria que Sirius estuviera vivo, queria hablar con el, queria verlo. Apretó con fuerza el mango del espejo hasta casi el punto de lastimarse sin quitar su vista del reflejo en la ventana que le regresaba la mirada.  
  
¡Como odiaba estar vivo!.  
  
Se escucho el ruidos de cristales rotos, en la oscuridad, Harry se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana rota, las gotas de lluvia y el fuerte viento chocaban contra su rostro que se encontraba con una expresion de odio infinito, mirando fijamente los vidrios y el agua que entraba por la ventana rota, sin preocuparse por cortarse sus pies desnudos camino sobre los vidrios quedando sumamente serca de la ventana dejando un rastro de sangre en el piso se recargo en la ventana con sus manos, cortándose y derramando algo mas de sangre, pero no le importaba. Miro hacia fuera donde brillando entre la oscuridad se encontraba el espejo que habia aterrizado en el jardín trasero, en el se reflejaba el cielo tormentoso. En el se reflejaba el alma del niño-que-vivio. 


	2. El Antiguo

Este es mi segundo capitulo y espero que la historia les guste, es en si una convinacion entre dos estilos de escritura entre ellos el de unas de mis autores favoritos anne rice y claro jk. Como siempre todos los personajes a excepcion de los nuevos que aparesen son de jk esto solo lo ago como una diversion. Espero les guste dejenme r/r por favor atte.  
Angel-Drack  
  
********************************  
  
Morte Pequeatum  
  
Cap. 2. El antiguo  
  
Vodemort miro con odio al hombrecillo incado a sus pies tembloroso, le habia llegado sin nada en las manos el muy idiota, lo habia enviado para que le diera la contestación del Antiguo, y este no habia siquiera logrado pasar al guardián. Tendria que ir el personalmente, debia de ganar a los Vampiros de su lado ya que si Albus Dumbledore consiga su fidelidad tendria muchas dificultades.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Un muchacho de dieciséis años caminaba debajo de la suave lluvia, tenia sus manos vendadas y cojeaba un poco pero no lo tomaba en cuentra. Hacia horas que habia salido de casa, habia peleado con su tío, Harry fruncio con furia el ceño al recordar la imagen de su Tío Vernon furioso y sacandole de la casa. Se abrazo un poco para protegerse del frio, sabia que era muy peligroso para el estar a aquellas horas, solo, en alguna parte de Inglaterra, habia estado caminando ya por tanto tiempo que no sabia donde se encontraba, pero no le importaba, curiosamente se sentia de alguna manera libre.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
-¡¿Que dices?! ¿Como que se fue? -dijo un muy preocupado Lupin a Albus que negaba suavemente  
-Según lo que sabemos, el Señor Dursley lo corrio de la casa y el se fue, no se le ha visto ya -susurro con mucha preocupacion el director  
-¿Por que lo corrio? -se extraño Lupin, Albus solo saco un espejo y Lupin de inmediato reconocio como el que le habia dado Sirius  
-Paréce ser que, Harry tuvo alguna especie de ataque, rompio la ventana de su habitacion y otros tantos muebles, se puso histérico -susurro Albus a Lupin que lo miraba sorprendido. ¿Harry enloquecido? No lo podia creer.  
-Tenemos que encontrarlo Remus, tenemos que encontrarlo antes que algun mortifago o Voldemort -  
  
**********************************************  
  
Harry miro a su alrededor sorprendido, no sabia como habia llegado hasta aquel lugar, era una gran mansión, rodeada de un cementerio, como habia pasado la reja que en ese momento se encontraba cerrada detras de el?, no podria saberlo con seguridad, sin embargo siguio caminando con la mirada fija en el tétrico castillo. Sentia como si fuera llamado, como si le cantaran una deliciosa musica que lo tuviera encantado.  
  
En el aire se percibía el perfume de la muerte, convidando el delicioso aroma de rosas. El suave sonido de un violín y un piano tocando con habilidad una melancolica tonada.  
Harry entro en la mansión como guiado por la musica, pero ahora habia otros sonidos, susurros, murmullos que brotaban de la pared, sentia miradas seguirlo. Entonces una gran puerta se abrio a su paso y en el interior una cálida sala con una gran chimenea en un extremo, un piano en medio de la sala donde habia sentado una bella joven pálida como la muerte y labios rojos como la sangre, y un cabello dorado que paresia una cascada de oro cayendo sobre sus hombros, ella no lo miro solo siguio tocando mientras que a su lado un joven tocaba siguiendo a la mujer un hermoso violín, su piel pálida tambien, su cabello tan negro como el evano o mas, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados concentrado en la musica. Los dos delizando sus manos por los instrumentos a una velocidad inhumana. Harry fijo sus ojos en un par de ojos grices en otro lado de la habitacion. En el extremo mas alejado, sentado sobre un gran sillon se encontraba un hombre, con apariencia de unos veinte años o un poco mas. Cabello castaño grisáceo su piel sumamente blanca, sus labios rojos, sus ojos grices con unos suaves tonos púrpuras. El hombre era de notable belleza y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse imnoptizado por el. El hombre sonrio dejando ver sus afilados caninos. Era un Vampiro.  
  
-Llegaste a tiempo Harry Potter, El Antiguo desea verte -susurro el vampiro que le miraba fijamente, Harry solo sonrio, curiosamente sabia que ahi es donde debia de estar.  
  
********************************************  
  
En una sala a oscuras por donde solo entraban la luz de la luna y las estrellas, donde solo titilaban la suave luz de las velas, sentado al final del largo cuarto en un asiento digno de un rey, se encontraba un joven de unos deshiciste años, de un blanco aperlado sentado derecho, con el torso desnudo y solo vestido con una especie de faldón de seda blanca. Tenia los ojos de un color rojizo fijos al frente sus labios rojos entre abiertos mostrando sus bancos dientes, su cabello de un negro rojizo caia en cuidadosos chinos sobre sus hombros, traia una tiara en la frente con una piedra roja y sus brazos adornados con brazaletes de oro y piedras preciosas, sus pies solo llevaban puestos unos huaraches de finas tiras de piel.  
Harry miro impresionado a este ser, que fijo sus ojos en el y sonrio levemente, su mano se levanto con lentitud tendiéndosela a el  
-Ven. ven ángel. quiero que seas mio. solo mio -. 


	3. La decision de los vampiros

Ya finalmente esta aqui el 3 capitulo perdon por la tardanza  
  
Aqui finalmete esta el capitulo tres espero les guste ^^  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 3. La decision de los vampiros.  
  
Voldemort caminaba por el pasillo de la casa del antiguo guiado por el guardian, estaba arto de todo esto, pero el sabia que necesitaba de esos sangre impura. Las puertas se abrieron dandole paso a la gran habitacion del mas antiguo de los vampiros, que sentado en su trono observaba con los ojos entrecerrados al señor oscuro.  
  
-Eres tu quien se dice llamar el señor oscuro? -pregunto el antiguo mirandole sin expresion. Voldemort se hacerco   
  
-Soy El Lord Voldemort El Señor Oscuro -declaro con mucho enfasis aclarando que el era el unico señor de la oscuridad, El guardian hiso una mueca pero no se movio de su lugar. El antiguo solo sonrio levemente.  
  
-Lord Voldemort... -El antiguo se puso de pie dejando ver su altura, tenia un cuerpo joven pero de un joven de buena estatura ya que estaba casi de la misma altura de Voldemort, bajo los escalones que les separaban con tranquilidad y con movimientos ligeros -Aque se debe su presensia? - Voldemort sonrio friamente   
  
-E venido a hacer un pacto con ustedes -El guardian no dijo nada solo camino a su alrededor mirandolo fijamente   
  
-Por que abriamos querer hacer un trato con un mortal? -pregunto mordazmente. Voldemort controlo su furia -Que podria darnos Lord Voldemort que a los amos de la oscuridad nos interese? -El antiguo se detubo delante de el mirandole fijamente   
  
-Todas las victimas que quieran, la libertad de recorrer libremente el mundo sin tener temor de ser descubiertos y cazados. Toda la sangre que usted y sus hijos puedan desear -dijo mirandole fijamente, Voldemort penso que eso era suficiente alfin y alcabo a los vampiros solo les interesaba la sangre. El antiguo sonrio y seguido se puso a carcajearse con fuerza Voldemort fruncio el ceño.   
  
-Eres muy iluso mortal -declaro finalmente El antiguo mirando fijamente a Voldemort -Nosotros somos libres, nosotros no tememos a nada, este es nuestro mundo y los mortales nuestras presas y amantes, somos eternos, tu no tienes nada que darnos -le dijo con una sonrisa simple   
  
-Y que te puede dar el viejo loco de Dumbledore que no pueda darles a ustedes acambio de su fidelidad? -No le agrado la sonrisa del vampiro que tenia enfrente   
  
-Me ha dado su mas grande tesoro, me ha dado a una oveja dorada acambio de mi proteccion, tu no podrias darmela ya que nunca a sido tuya -declaro con una sonrisa  
  
-A que te refieres? - Entonces le vio, en la esquina mas alejada donde habia una cama con mantas negras se encontraba recostado el niño de oro "la oveja dorada" el niño que vivo -Harry Potter... -murmuro mirando al vampiro que le sonreia friamente   
  
-Que puedes darme Tu Lord Voldemort? -Voldemort entendio que al antiguo le importaba poco la sangre el ya no necesitaba de esta, penso, el antiguo queria nuevos pupilos, no, el queria nuevos jugetes, eso es lo que queria, sabia que estos vampiros tenian alma y como tal tenian la mañia de querer criar a mortales o a animales para dar su "amor" a alguien. ¿Que le podia dar al antiguo a cambio de una pequeña parte de sus pupilos?. Entonces llego a su mente la imagen del hijo de uno de sus mortifagos, aquel al que estaban entrenando para convertirse en su mismo heredero. Entonces sonrio   
  
-Tengo algo que le gustara, le dare a mi heredero a cambio de su lealtad - El antiguo le miro interesado  
  
-Sabes que tu heredero no tiene el mismo peso que el joven de oro, solo puedo hacer un trueque bajo algunas condiciones claro -dijo el antiguo sentandose en su trono, Voldemort asintio sonriendo  
  
-Que condiciones? -pregunto sin apartar su mirada del vampiro delante de el  
  
-Te dare solamente 16 de mis pupilos, siendo que es esa la edad que tiene el tuyo, no seran de los mas poderosos por que ellos solo me siguen a mi ellos son mi guarda; Ellos solo te seguiran si tu pupilo lo quiere asi -Voldemort penso que seria facil hacer que el mocoso le obedeciera  
  
-No podras controlarle Voldemort, ya que en el momento en que me lo entreges el sera mio, no tendras tu ni su padre ningun poder sobre el, tendra libre albeldrio si al final el toma la decicion de ya no seguiros mas, mis vampiros dejaran la lucha y regresaran a casa. Tomalo o dejalo... Tom -Voldemort le miro con algo de odio al escuchar su nombre muggle de los labios del vampiro que le sonreia friamente. No tenia otra opcion   
  
-Trae al muchacho al amanecer, mis pupilos se reuniran contigo despues de que tenga al muchacho en mis brazos hasta entonces y cuando este seguro que el tiene su libertad de pensamiento y lejos de peligro ellos seguiran tus ordenes, iran 17 uno no seguira ninguna orden tuya solo ira vijilando a mis pupilos no participara en la guerra se encargara de cuidar que ellos esten bien, no pienso arriesgar a mi especie por tu guerra - y sin mas hizo un movimiento indicandole que se fuera, Voldemort se fue hecho una furia pero al fin y alcabo habia consegido lo que queria.  
  
Androm el guardian miro a Noir el antiguo que sentado en el asiento sonreia  
  
-Crei que habias dicho que peleariamos del lado de Dumbledore ya que sediste cuidar de Harry Potter ¿No estas traisionando el pacto? -le pregunto mirandole con el ceño fruncido, Noir sonrio ampliamente   
  
-No estoy traicionando a nadie, le enviare espias y me mantendre en contacto con ellos a travez de Jhoel, ademas estamos salvando un alma del infirno, el pequeño joven Malfoy sera alguien muy interesante aquien tratar, ademas mis vampiros se aseguraran de hacer una exelente actuacion -miro sonriente a Androm mientras se hacercaba a este -Tranquilo mi estimado amigo, sabes muy bien que no traicionare a Dumbledore despues de todo el nos ayudo hace ya mucho tiempo, y -miro Harry -tiene alumnos con un gran poder, es hora de que curemos estos jovenes corazones -se encamino a la ventana -Ve y busca a Luismael y dile que vaya a Hogwards a informarle a Dumbledore de mi decicion y dile... dile que deje de buscar un maestre de defenza contra las artes oscuras - le dijo aun desconcentrado Androm que sonreia inocentemente. 


	4. Los principes

Perdon el retrazo aqui esta un pequeño capitulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo y me trabe un poco por que no sabia muy bien que escribir, lo siento pero ya esta aqui, otro capitulo, por favor, dejen r/r, que me ayudan a inspirarme.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 4. Dulces sueños y Divina musica.  
  
Androm miraba fijamente el camino de la casa esperando a que Voldemort o alguno de sus mortifagos llegaran con el muchacho. Los otros 16 vampiros esperaban sentados junto al fuego, ya tenian sus ordenes y esperarian hasta que Jhoel llegara para seguirle, sabian muy bien que hacer, Noir el antiguo jamas les habia fallado y sabian que si le traicionaban estarian inmediatamente condenados a muerte, ya que Noir, lo observaba todo.  
  
-Perdona la tardanza Androm, pero tube unos pequeños contratiempos con mi cazeria -susurro una voz detras de Androm, este no se volvio siquiera   
  
-Imagino que fue divertido, ya sabes tus ordenes, solo cuida de los pupilos -Jhoel rio levemente mietras salia a la luz, tenia unos ojos castaños verdosos brillantes y su cabellera pelirroja callendo sobre sus hombros, era alto y paresia tener unos 25 años de edad  
  
-Noir esta planeando otro de sus juegos no es asi? -pregunto un divertido Jhoel -¿como esta el pequeño principe?  
  
  
  
-Se llama Harry, Jhoel, el se encuentra bien, asalvo por el momento, Noir lo ha llevado al paladzo en roma, Noir se encuentra en este momento en Hogwards con Luismael, esos dos estan planeando algo, por suerte por ahora El joven Potter se encuetra al cuidado de Manea, el le cuidara bien, el joven ha estado muy deprimido y desconfiado, hasta que Dumbledore hablo con el. Realmente es una suerte que Noir le aya encontrado antes de Voldemort y que se aya comunicado con Dumbledore -declaro pensativo acomodandose su capa, Jhoel se encontraba a su lado tambien observabando por la ventana  
  
  
  
-¿A que fue Luismael y Noir a Hogwarts? -pregunto curioso -crei que ya todo estaba aclarado, que nosotros cuidariamos del muchacho ahora que Sirius Black no esta, aremos el trabajo de espias en el ejercito de Voldemort mientras que Cuidamos del salvador del mundo y convensemos al heredero de voldemort de nuestro lado -Androm le miro levemente y luego se encojio de hombros  
  
  
  
-No tengo idea Jhoel, no tengo la mas remota idea de que es lo que esta planeando Noir -.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Dumbledore observo realmente sorprendido a Noir el vampiro, nunca se espero verlo en su oficina, este le sonreia tranquilamente, la noche ya habia caido hace tiempo y el vestido con un sensillo pantalon negro y una camisa de seda blanca y una capa negra sobre sus hombros sonreia  
  
-Buenas noches esperaba encontrarte aqui, quiero hablar contigo sobre una idea, ya que ahora somos nosotros los protectores de Harry Potter por ordenes tuyas, me parese que te agradare mi idea de que yo y mis vampiros mas fieles esten con el en la epoce de clases ademas no te preocupes por la seguridad de los alumnos cuando termine de explicarte mi plan seguro diras que si -dijo atropelladamente sin darle tiempo a Albus de digerir todo lo que el decia mientras tomaba asiento seguido de Luismael un vampiro de aspecto de tener Unos treinta años de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado delgado pero de mirada dulce y tranquila. -¿Que pensarias si tubieras a uno de mis grandes amigos como profesor de defenza de las artes oscuras y yo y otros dos de mis amigos como alumnos? -le pregunto con una sonrisa ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Luismael y divirtiendose de la expresion de Albus Dumbledore  
  
-¿Perdon? -.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
No podia creerlo!, lo estaban llevando como si el fuera solo un objeto a un canjeo, el a cambio del servisio de un grupo de desagradables vampiros, y para el colmo ¡sin su permiso!. El no queria ir, nisiquiera queria servirle a ese ser repujnante que era Voldemort, ¿pero que podia hacer?, su padre lo llevaba bien sujeto del cuello, y el no podia hacer nada, si intentaba liberarse le matarian, si no lo asia los vampiros lo haria, que ironia, no importaba que hisiera de todos modos estaba bien muerto, entonces le vio, una enorme mansion en medio de la nada, y en la puerta a unos metros dos hombre vestidos con elegancia, completamente de negro, con ropas agustadas a sus finos y delgados cuerpos les esperaban, su palides, sus cabellos brillantes que paresian tener vida propia, aquellos ojos brillantes que paresian saberlo todo. Draco no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de sus labios, extrañamente mientras mas se hacercaban a esos dos se sentia mas relajado y calmado, de alguna manera sabia que estaria a salvo y que nadie le volveria a lastimar tan pronto y como aquel vampiro le redeara con sus brazos.  
  
-Aqui esta el chico, donde esta su señor?, quiero que me entrege a mis tropas que me prometio -los dos vampiros no se dignaron ni a responder al señor tenebroso  
  
-Danos al chico, el antiguo, no se presentara, pero aqui estan sus tropas y el gurdian que ira con ustedes para asegurar que los muchachos esten bien, yo escoltare al joven Draco al lugar donde descansara, cuando quiera tener contacto otra vez con nosotros, ya no nos encontrara aqui, tendra que enviar mensajes con Jhoel -declaro el joven de ojos violetas señalando levemente a su compañero.  
  
Draco se respiro cuando sintio que su padre le soltaba del cuello y le empujaba en direccion a los vampiros, no se habia dado cuenta de que habia dejado de respirar, aquel vampiro le resibio con brazos abiertos, era muy alto, el era alto pero a sus 16 años aun el vampiro le arrebasaba el apenas le llegaba a los hombros, este le rodeo los hombros y le abrazo apretandole contra su pecho, Draco cerro los ojos y se permitio dejar que aquella aura protectora le envolviera, sonrio suavemente sintiendose aliviado y persibiendo el suave aroma a rosas y vainilla que venian de ese ser, miro asia arriba topandose con los ojos violetes que le miraban con dulzura, se sentia en el cielo y sin mas sintiendo como unos labios calidos le depositaban un beso en la frente se quedo dormido.  
  
-Muy bien, ya sabe señor oscuro, que en el momento en que el chico desida que ya no esta de su lado los vampiros dejaran de pelear, el chico no volvera a ustedes desde este momento, si algo le pasa los vampiros tambien dejaran de seguirlo. -declaro y sin mas varias siluetas se dibujaron en la penumbra mientras 15 vampiros aparesian de la nada, todos vestidos de diferentes estilos pero todos bellos. Lucius Malfoy miro a su hijo en los brazos de aquel ser, se sentia fatal, pero era una orden de su señor "adios Draco" se despidio mentalmente de su hijo, y sin mas el vampiro desaparesio de ahy junto con su hijo.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Harry miraba medio adormilado el lugar donde estaba una gran habitacion blanca con algunos colores rojos una chimenea ardia, dando calor al lugar y el se encontraba bajo una gran cantidad de calidas cobijas, pensaba levantarse rapidamente pero se quedo donde estaba cuando sintio una mano que pasaba su mano con dulzura por su frente, miro en direccion donde estaba esa persona y se sonrojo una mujer muy bella estaba ahy, vestida con un sensillo vestido blanco largo con muchos volantes, y ella le miraba con mucha dulzura recostada a su lado cuidando. Harry se relajo por completo sintiendose en paz, cuando los labios de esa bella mujer se posaron sobre sus ojos, y sin mas callo en un relajado sopor escuchando la musica de un piano en la lejania. 


	5. Mensaje autor Lo siento

Mil disculpas a todos. Pero debo de informar por el mas profundo dolor de mi corazón que no me siento dispuesta a poder continuar estas historias por largo tiempo. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y he preferido concentrarme en mis historias originales siendo que tengo muchas ideas frescas, ya he publicado dos historias mias originales completas en otra pagina http://www.amoryaoi.com/indice.htm quien guste ir a leerlas es vien venido "Angel Oscuro" . "Memento mori" de DrAcK_AnGeL.  
  
Quie tenga alguna idea de como contunuar esta historia por favor no dude en opinar, he desidido hacer esta historia un fic interactivo. cual quier cosa pueden contactarse conmigo a Demian_elangeloscuro32@hotmail.com, angel_celesti32@hotmail.com o Dragon_Darck@hotmail.com.  
  
Atte  
  
Angel-Drack  
  
Mil gracias por sus r/r y mil disculpas por esto. 


End file.
